Another Time
by Crime-against-me
Summary: When the Narada attacked the USS Kelvin, he changed more than just Kirk's life, he also changed Mandana's and his future.
1. Mandana 1

If you are willingly still reading this, check back once every week to see if I uploaded the new edited chapters; this is the slightly unfinished chapter One; I just got to Edit the last bit-Or I may jump to chapter two; This is to Verelan because I just realised how sketchy the chapters were before chapter six or was it chapter five oh w/e.

Title: Another Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009, I only own this Mind and I gladly lend out my idea's. I don't mind seeing the exact same story written by another person as long as it has its diffrences. NOR do I own Avatar, I just borrowed Pandora b/c I love that saying and thought it very romanatic.

Pairing: Nero/Mandana

A/N: I'm editing it, because I just realised how short and small it was. Not enough Info on Mandana at all so I'm going to update the chapters! And it really needs to be Edited for me to put up chapter six else the ending which I finally came to an agreement on because I was real if-y about it, wouldn't make much sense. So, thank you V and I hope this has you jumping with joy as you press the Next Chapter Button-I'll try to Edit it as fast as possible; but don't stop yourself from reading-I think I'm keeping what I have up because its a basic outline. So on to the new and improoved Directors (laugh) Cut.

Edited Version A: as of 12/01/2010-through-12/24/2010  
Edited Version B: as of 12/24/2010-through-1/11/2010-and whatever today's date is!

Chapter One: Divergence and the Echo

(some time after the Kelvin is attacked)

Mandana loved Romulas. She had been born into a large family that made their living in the fields. Her mother had twelve children, thus Mandana had eleven siblings, at times this was very troublesome, but whenever she looks back on it she wished she had more time with them all. She barely remembered their faces, their voices were long gone, and the only part of the planet Romulan that she could remember were the rolling golden hills behind her old home.

Often times she found herself homesick she would find Cadet Uhara and ask to hold a conversation in Romulan. Something about the familiar words rolling off her tongue made her happy. Uhara was glad to hold these conversation because not only were they educational, but because she didn't like seeing her friends depressed.

"Mondd meg ön körül otthon," Uhara said, smiling. Mandana was always happy to tell others about her home, what she could remember of it before she came to star fleet.

"Te nem, Uhara," Mandana smiled, a light sheen of un-shed tears in her eyes.

"Jól tudom, Mandana," Uhara laughed. "Be side's, you'll be helping me with Romulan Geography and Culture not just Linguistics,"

"Finom," Mandana gave a shaky laugh. So she began to describe the the golden hills that never left her thoughts. "A fű magas. elkeskenyít magassága, talán." she could see it in her minds eye, running her hand over those tall grass stalks. So unlike Terrain grass, gold not green, thick like the led in pencils not thin, but both bent under the wind. "Volna úgy néz ki mint búza." she chuckled. Remembering the first time she had seen it. She thought she had been staring at Romulas for a moment. Uhara had explained to her, Terrains farmed this Wheat and it could be made into bread and other things. She loved visiting Iowa now with Uhara and the other cadets, when they went down to earth to celebrate the weekends.

Uhara smiled at the memory with her, replying, "Emlékszem. Ön mondta nekem."

Mandana grinned, stretching her legs out on the sofa. There were many common rooms like this all over the academy. Little niches where the cadets could sit, converse, and relax even. She recalled passing a blonde cadet who had chosen to fall asleep on the love seat whilst his companion with dark brown hair muttered over his data pad. "Szőke haja. Mint az enyém. A ritka jelleg." she gestured to her dirty blonde curls.

"Hasonló vulcans akiknek általában csak sötét haja." Uhara said. Eye's alight, she loved mentioning Vulcan's since the only Vulcan on starfleet had an intrest in both of them, Uhara for her mind and she was certain other things, Mandana for thier species relations.

"Igen," she confirmed glaring lightly at the darker skin toned woman.

Uhara laughed at the frown she was making towards her. "Ő nem rossz." she defended the Vulcan.

"Ő..durva." she answered, failing to find a better way that wasn't insulting in Romulan to describe Commander Spock.

Mandana had been extremely peaceful once, that was before a renegade group of Romulan's attack the Federation starship, the U.S.S. Kelvin, and things had been shaken with the United Federation of Planets. She had been taken from her family and thrown into the Romulan Military Academy where she had met Nero, another Romulan child forced from the fields and into violence. They had been there a couple months before they were separated. Mandana was forced to leave and go train at Starfleet, because the federation didn't trust Romulan's for a long time, this was Romulan's 'peace' offering that they weren't planning a war.

She had been threatened and sworn to secrecy to never admit that Romulan's had only given the Federation less than twenty of their actual soldiers and the other hundreds were children of the fields. Over the years, the soldiers and children had went back to Romulas, trained by Starfleet-brainwashed to spy for the Federation; however, Mandana had stayed.

She disliked the government, both governments, but she realized she liked the opportunities that were available to her here. Back on Romulas she would have been forced to finish the bond she had created, and though she wasn't entirely against this, her family would be forced to pay a dowry for her, and she sworn to bare his family an heir.

Every time she looked up at the stars she thought of Romulas, and that one beautiful Romulan who had kissed her so sweetly and melded with her when she was fifteen. She felt the Echo of his soul from across the universe and was oddly confused. It was happy and young, filled with longing for her return, and then there were nights when it was Angry and old, filled with grief towards her. Confused she always reached out to touch him, but he always flinched away.

(A year after she reached out)

Nero flinched the first time he had felt that telepathic touch ghost over his face in worry. He always did, he could see her confused young face trying to see him, even as she continued to send reassurance and curiosity through the link. "Miért I. kell gyötör a mi kötvény?" he whispered to the air.

He promised his self that this Mandana would live and grow to be just as beautiful, he promised his unborn child that he would have a family.

He remembered when he had first met her, on one of Romulas' shipping docks. He and his crew had come to port and had some shore leave whilst the dock workers unloaded the Narada's Cargo that they had spent months in space mining. There was a Market that sold all sorts of things; trinkets, weapons, food, slaves, animals, Garbage, jewels, even Romulan debts. She had been carrying a basket of fruits and vegtables, she had been done with her shopping and he had found her starring at a trinket. A simple bangle with an Earth symbol of a star on it. He had gone up to the Vendor after she had walked a couple stands away and had bought it. It took almost all of the money he had earned in the last trip. He had walked up to her and given her the trinket.

"I see you," he had whispered in her ear. It was a phrase he had picked up on another planet in Federation space, where the planets Giant blue inhabitants said it not only in simple greeting to those they knew well but to those they loved. She had glared up at him in slight annoyance, a blush quickly staining her high cheeks, and she had told him she didn't court the military. He had been shocked, his shock had lasted long enough for her to get quite a bit away from him, when he finally blinked and saw that she had escaped he had run after her.

Out of breath when he finally spotted her agian he had rushed to explain that he was a simple miner, that he hated violence and didn't understand why everyone couldn't just be at peace. In his hurried speech he had 'spilled the beans' as the humans liked to say, that he was in love, she was beautiful, that he wanted to court her; if she was willing to be courted by him over the year since his job took him off planet for many months at a time.

He could feel it, when this Mandana reached out to him, he could feel the young soul, younger then even they were in his time when they had melded, she was practically a baby compared to him. He could see her because her's was a familiar Mind, she couldn't see him, because what he had become was not the same as what he had once been.

"Hamarosan. Mi lesz hamarosan újraegyesített."

(At Starfleet, shortly after the romulans were realeased)

She remembered how much she had hated starfleet at first. Mad that they had taken her from her home, angered that they were the reason she had been thrown into the Military academy and her family threatened.

But now when she was given the choice to return she had stayed.

**Miért?**

_I like it here_.

**When will you be back?**

_Soon. We will be reunited soon. Wait for me?_

**Mindig.**

Star date 2258

Everyone was called to an assembly in the Auditorium. The Starfleet council and Board members filled with its retired Admirals and commissioned Officers all wore identical serious faces.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." Mandana looked over, watching as that enigmatic blond that liked to fall asleep on the lounge chairs gave a startled glance to his usually grumpy companion. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 1 7 4 3 of the starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?'

Cadet Kirk stood and made his way around the auditorium seats and down to the front of the stage to stand behind a podium. "yes, I believe I have a right to face my accuser directly."

"Step forward, please." Mandana watched as Commander Spock wearing his usual black teacher uniform stood and made his way much similar down to the stage to stand behind a podium opposite of the blond man. "This is commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

Commander Spock stood at an equivalent of parade rest with his hands behind his back but his feet were not parted. He glanced over at Cadet Kirk before he began speaking. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test"

"Your point being?" Kirk asked looking annoyed.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The head of the Brass answered.

"Let me tell you something I think we all know the answer to." Uhara looked at Kirk appalled. She glanced at Mandana before going back to glare at Kirk. Kirk himself looked calm and collected, arrogant even as he stood in front of the board defending his actions. "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you program it to be unwinnable."

Spock glared. "Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." he answered, turning to fully face Spock.

Spock smirked before he to faced Kirk, "Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

Kirk smiled sardonically, his eyes trailing over everyone in the auditorium. " Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death." Mandana saw Captain Pike glared disapprovingly at Spock and wondered what Spock meant that could have made Pike mad.

"I of all people?" Kirk asked, looking miffed. Mandana could almost see a giant plot line weaving back and forth between the Vulcan and Human.

Spock turned serious "Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test..." Kirk hissed. Mandana tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar. George Kirk...it rang a bell, she was sure she would slap herself later when she finally remembered.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." Spock continued as if he hadn't heard Kirk call him on throwing a tantrum.

"Enlighten me again." Kirk growled.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." Spock explained, he frowned at Kirk's anger, whilst Mandana frowned at him. How was a simulation supposed to make you experience fear? especially for Her and Spock, Romulan's and Vulcan's were taught to show no emotion, to control their emotion, to not be ruled by emotions. Kirk was right, Spock had created a test that was a cheat, she was even more certain that he had never taken the test himself.

They were being hailed by Vulcan; something was wrong and they were experiencing seismic activity; however, communication was cut off before Star fleet Command could get further information. Personally Mandana thought the Vulcan's should get with the times and understand that earthquakes happened, especially on a planet that looked like one huge Volcano.

You would think that having been trained for these emergencies and kinds of situations that it would be organized and everyone would know where to go but no-the whole place was in an uproar, people were rushing to get to their stations and names were being called.

She found it beautiful watching the sea of red uniforms rushing to get to their assigned shuttle crafts.

"-Uhara, Mandana; you have all been assigned the USS Voyager. –"

Mandana turned with the other cadets called to go to the hub that was stationed to take off soon as preparations were done. She noticed an irritated expression on Uhara's face and watched from the corner of her eye as she stomped of in another direction.

Upon locating the hub she got in line with the other cadets and said her name when it was her turn.

"Cadet Mandana, you have been re-assigned the USS Enterprise by Captain Pike,"

A/N: I used a translater on and I chose Hungarian to be my version of Romulan~~I am keeping the actual Romulan words I found up~~but for this I figured it'd be fun to read.

They were supposed to translate to this~I know these things mess up~~so this is what they were supposed to mean..

Mondd meg ön körül otthon, = Tell me about your home,

Te nem, = You do not have to (how 5 english words is 2 hungarian I do not know...)

Jól tudom, = I do

Finom = Fine

A fű magas. elkeskenyít magassága, talán = the grass waist hieght, perhaps

Volna úgy néz ki mint búza = it would look like wheat

Emlékszem. Ön mondta nekem = i remember. you are said to me (supposed to be you TOLD me)

Szőke haja. Mint az enyém. A ritka jelleg. = blonde hair. like mine. it is a rare trait.

Hasonló vulcans akiknek általában csak sötét haja. = like vulcans who usually only have dark hair.

Miért I. kell gyötör a mi kötvény? = why must I torment our bond?

Hamarosan. Mi lesz hamarosan újraegyesített. = soon. we will be reunited soon.

Miért = why

Mindig = Always


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~everyone knows about those stupid errors right? well, this is the one story I am allowed to edit, jokes on me since I was ignoring it for Harry's amusing antics and hanging out with friends and playing games~ So I'm back...again.

If you are willingly still reading this, check back once every Month to see if I uploaded the new edited chapters; this is the slightly unfinished chapter Two; I just got to Edit the last bit-Or I may jump to chapter three; This is to Verelan because I just realized how sketchy the chapters were before chapter six or was it chapter five oh w/e.

Title: Another Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009, I only own this Mind and I gladly lend out my idea's. I don't mind seeing the exact same story written by another person as long as it has its differences. NOR do I own Avatar, I just borrowed Pandora b/c I love that saying and thought it very romantic.

Pairing: Nero/Mandana

A/N: I also just realized that Mandana and Nero may not have existed in this time line so I'm sorta running on the assumption that they had long life's like Vulcans.

A/N: I'm editing it, because I just realized how short and small it was. Not enough Info on Mandana at all so I'm going to update the chapters! And it really needs to be Edited for me to put up chapter six else the ending which I finally came to an agreement on because I was real if-y about it, wouldn't make much sense. So, thank you V and I hope this has you jumping with joy as you press the Next Chapter Button-I'll try to Edit it as fast as possible; but don't stop yourself from reading-I think I'm keeping what I have up because its a basic outline. So on to the new and improved Directors (laugh) Cut.

Edited Version A: as of 1/14/2011-through-03/?/11

Time for some McCoy action!

Chapter Two: Space and Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't Own-Otherwise it would constantly have more hints on Spock's romantic life.**

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Black-Dirge (aka Verelan) , hope you like it-I don't want to keep you waiting so I'm going to try an update as often as possible-I'm hoping to slowly build it up so it makes sense and yes-I'm working on the Nero scene; I'm thinking of something she has to fix on the deck so that Nero will see her when he contacts the Enterprise.**

_**This is Nero**_

_This is Mandana_

**There doing some telepathy through space**

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Cadet Mandana, you have been re-assigned the USS Enterprise by Captain Pike,"_

Mandana clearly got the impression of Pride, confidence, and well, she could only describe the most dominant feeling as sadistic glee of having accomplished something. She wondered what Nero was up to, if she didn't know better she would say the 2nd Lt. of a Mining ship was off conquering planets. She frowned for a moment, only the slightest hesitation in her stride, did Nero's feeling have anything to do with what was going on at Vulcan?

There was a possibility that they were mining some part of the surface and that the Vulcan's panic would greatly amuse the Romulan's but she was sure he should also be feeling annoyance because the Federation would show up.

**_Vulcan._**

_I'm coming._

**_No! Stay, Danger,_**

_Fear...Confusion...I'm coming._

Mandana gave a little half wave half salute to the cadet standing outside the hub.

When the hub finally took off Mandana was a little surprised to see that one cadet that had caused such an uproar this morning sitting beside her looking peculiarly queasy. Maybe he didn't like the idea of being in space-which was ludicrous in the first place because everything about Starfleet dealt with space. Although she had constantly heard Cadet McCoy's grumbles on how easy it was to die in space, the man was an excelent doctor-she remembered the many absurd looks he would give her when she came into his class hours with a broken bone or bruised ego; she would always demanded that he had to be her doctor.

_"I don't understand why a good woman such as yourself finds it necessary to take advanced combat classes-**with**the security bubs!" McCoy grunted, slowly pulling a thin piece of thread towards him. "Or, why you demand more natural healing methods. Do you enjoy pain? No don't answer that. Crazy hobgoblins, your lucky I know how to do stitches, the look on the CMO face when you asked for something so archaic!"_

After all he was the only human male who didn't go all goo-goo eyes on her and cause more damage. That's why she like working on the egineering deck, she could fit into the smallest places that the other cadets couldn't and usually the smallest places where no ones fingers but hers could reach fixed the biggest damage.

Mandana stared out the window at the passing hazy blue sky. There was a low smog, barely detectable from below, but once you passed through it you could tell the difference. The blue was bluer, there wasn't a doubt about its shade; no longer a grayish blue, but a cotton candy blue. Mandana theorized that the air was probably cleaner and easier to breathe up here; but at such altitudes Humans' would find it hard to breathe.

The blue reminded her of home, of a pond hidden in the niche behind the rolling hills. It was an uncommon pond, rare because it had formed naturally there, most bodies of waters were made by the Romulan Empire, the insignia made from an arrangement of rocks at the bottom of the pools. Ponds reminded her of water, and water reminded her of the shipyards of Romulus. She used to dream of shopping at the market that resided on it. She had left before she was old enough to wander through the vendors with pocket change.

Mandana gazed out into the vast darkness of space lit with distant stars. It boggled her mind that what she was seeing was the past, and that these lights could shine so bright as to travel hundreds of light years to appear as a pinprick of hope. Some of these stars might already be dead, there light wouldn't reach them for a century more, some might have just been born...Romulus was out there.

She remembered a human tall-tale about a place called Neverland; it was a story about a group of children who lived there and never grew old. But her favorite line was the directions on how to get to Neverland.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." she whispered, her warm breathe causing the window to slightly fog over.

"Pardon, but, did you say something?" McCoy asked, turning to look at her, Mandana glanced between the two men. McCoy looked slightly guilty but he straightened a bit more in his seat.

Mandana smiled, "No, nothing. Do I even want to know what you gave him to make him so sick?"

McCoy smiled, blushing under her friendly but slightly patronizing gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey~everyone knows about those stupid errors right? well, this is the one story I am allowed to edit, jokes on me since I was ignoring it for Harry's amusing antics and hanging out with friends and playing games~ So I'm back...again.

If you are willingly still reading this, check back once every Month to see if I uploaded the new edited chapters; this is the slightly unfinished chapter Two; I just got to Edit the last bit-Or I may jump to chapter three; This is to Verelan because I just realized how sketchy the chapters were before chapter six or was it chapter five oh w/e.

Title: Another Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009, I only own this Mind and I gladly lend out my idea's. I don't mind seeing the exact same story written by another person as long as it has its differences. NOR do I own Avatar, I just borrowed Pandora b/c I love that saying and thought it very romantic.

Pairing: Nero/Mandana

A/N: I also just realized that Mandana and Nero may not have existed in this time line so I'm sorta running on the assumption that they had long life's like Vulcans.

A/N: I'm editing it, because I just realized how short and small it was. Not enough Info on Mandana at all so I'm going to update the chapters! And it really needs to be Edited for me to put up chapter six else the ending which I finally came to an agreement on because I was real if-y about it, wouldn't make much sense. So, thank you V and I hope this has you jumping with joy as you press the Next Chapter Button-I'll try to Edit it as fast as possible; but don't stop yourself from reading-I think I'm keeping what I have up because its a basic outline. So on to the new and improved Directors (laugh) Cut.

Edited Version A: 03/30/11-

**Chapter 3**

_McCoy smiled, blushing under her friendly but slightly patronizing gaze._

McCoy and the cadet who she learned was named Kirk, stumbled out of the hub the second it landed inside the USS Enterprise's hangar, she wished it hadn't because she wanted look at the ship from space more. It was a sight to behold, not that the inside wasn't more magnificent—indeed it was filled with some of Starfleet's latest technology that she was not allowed to touch unless it was broken first. She was tempted to break some of the equipment even now just to see how that thing-a-ma-bob in the corner worked, it didn't look like it had a purpose but for all she knew it could have a little red button somewhere that caused mass destruction somewhere else on the ship. It was just that somehting in her heart, her very soul, called out to space.

It was time to find the egineering deck.

Mandana hated stopping to stand still as the flood of red uniforms rushed this way and that. It was almost like they had just left port only to come back to the same place but with less confusion. This was more of a general cluster trying to right itself too fast. Cadets rushed through the halls, determined looks on their face as they walked as fast as the flow of bodies would let them.

Names of things were being called out, names of people, cadets doing system checks rambled off long streams of numbers that made no sense to her from where she was standing.

Mandana's eyes traveled over the brightly lit screens some of them she could read as she passed others appeared blank (she was certain that if she leaned over whoever was reading these ones would show her some complex code or blueprints). She didn't really care about technology like a civilian would; it wasn't a piece of electronic that entertained her, Mandana loved the knowledge she could get from them, but mainly she liked working inside of them. She knew how to fix glitches, she knew how to reroute and hack systems, and she definitely knew how to build things from scratch. She loved knowing that when her time with the federation was up she wouldn't be leaving it fully; if she survived to retirement.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey~everyone knows about those stupid errors right? well, this is the one story I am allowed to edit, jokes on me since I was ignoring it for Harry's amusing antics and hanging out with friends and playing games~ So I'm back...again.

If you are willingly still reading this, check back once every Month to see if I uploaded the new edited chapters; this is the slightly unfinished chapter Two; I just got to Edit the last bit-Or I may jump to chapter three; This is to Verelan because I just realized how sketchy the chapters were before chapter six or was it chapter five oh w/e.

Title: Another Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009, I only own this Mind and I gladly lend out my idea's. I don't mind seeing the exact same story written by another person as long as it has its differences. NOR do I own Avatar, I just borrowed Pandora b/c I love that saying and thought it very romantic.

Pairing: Nero/Mandana

A/N: I also just realized that Mandana and Nero may not have existed in this time line so I'm sorta running on the assumption that they had long life's like Vulcans. A/N: I found some Romulan words, so hopefully I'm using them correctly; otherwise it looks cool!

A/N: I'm editing it, because I just realized how short and small it was. Not enough Info on Mandana at all so I'm going to update the chapters! And it really needs to be Edited for me to put up chapter six else the ending which I finally came to an agreement on because I was real if-y about it, wouldn't make much sense. So, thank you V and I hope this has you jumping with joy as you press the Next Chapter Button-I'll try to Edit it as fast as possible; but don't stop yourself from reading-I think I'm keeping what I have up because its a basic outline. So on to the new and improved Directors (laugh) Cut.

Edited Version A: 03/30/11-

**Recap:** _She loved knowing that when her time with the federation was up she wouldn't be leaving it fully; if she survived to retirement._

Chapter Four

Nero had a dream last night, after catching Ambassador Spock and marooning him on Delta Vega, before he woke up and lowered the drill to Vulcan's surface in preparation to destroy the planet. It wasn't often that he had dreams that weren't memories of a time that used to be. Most of the time he watched from afar as his dreams showed him the past, watching as his other self smiled at Mandana when she wasn't looking, left some trinket on the counter before he left, held her as they laughed when they found out the news of their child.

Mostly Nero had nightmares. He watched the death of his family, watched Mandana turn to him begging him to save her, he watched Romulus crumble. For a long time he couldn't sleep, Ayel had finally knocked him out one day when he had delivered him lunch to his room (he sometimes forgot to eat, it just wasn't important anymore, not when it all tasted like ash); he had woke up angry, screaming at Ayel. Ayel had looked at him calmly, ordered him to eat and report to the bridge, and then he had proceeded to warn him that if he didn't keep up his health he would knock him out in front of the crew. It was better then watching his sluggish brain take in what the others told him, what had seemed like calm thoughtful logic, was just a man trying to stay awake.

It had been so long since he had dreamed though he had welcomed that lonely darkness, and he had dreamed of her, the beautiful wife he didn't deserve; the one that was so cruelly taken from his arms along with his unborn child. In the beginning he had wanted to die, to join her in the oblivious darkness, but now he had a purpose; to destroy spock, to annielhate the Federation.

-Dream (flashback/memory of,)-

"_Nero, his wife laughed holding a small child in her arms that looked surprisingly similar to her with wavy dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. _

"_Who?he whispered breathless, It was her, his Mandana. Twenty-five years, and her beauty still stunned him._

"_Aihr R'Imus, your son, she smiled. It was then that he realized how flat her stomach was, before he had left home she had looked ready to pop._

"_Hnafirh'rau, please? he begged tears threatening to spill._

"_Ie, Nero! she laughed, the question confusing he, why would she deny him the right to see their child? Nero marveled at the little boy, he came up to his knee, and he stood at attention as if wanting to impress him. He is Rhi now, and misses you much, he loves riding the Fvailn you got him for his birthday, you were right and I was wrong, he is not too young for such a pet. he yelled pushing the child back towards her, flinching when he saw the fear in his eyes. This was a dream-this was a nightmare now, of what would have been and now never would be._

"_Nero?" she asked, worry shining in her eyes._

"_Be gone, Aehallh! Nero whispered, torment my broken soul no more,_

"_No, Nero, it is you who must cease, H'ta fvau, come back home to me, to us. Mandana begged._

"_Hwiiy-! but he could not bring himself to tell the dream that she was dead. He feared that this dream would turn into a real nightmare, that she would die as she had died on Romulus. He didn't want that. So he stood in silence and watched them interact with one another. Every now and again Mandana would glance at him curiously. R'Imus seemed shy, but whenever Nero caught him looking a brilliant smile lit his face; his family glowed with love._

_Mandana stood up slowly, leaving the boy to play with the Fvailn._

_"It is time, Nero." she whispered forlorn._

_"Time for what?"_

_"For this dream to end, your body is waking though your mind is still tired."_

_Rha-rh'e, you are a fool, you can still have this, why do you have to be such a sseikae?_

_-end dream/flashback/memory-_

It had been a long time since he had heard Mandana call him that, what had once been an insult, had become an endearment as their stubborn hearts grew closer.

He awoke from his light doze staring out into the darkness of space, his captain seat was cold, the other Romulans worked diligently at their staions. He looked down at Vulcan, the drill had been lowered before he fell asleep, he saw the systems beginning to boot up to activate it.

He stared off to the right of his view screen, soon Federation ships would jump out of warp and walk right into his trap.

_I'm coming..._His breath caught in his throat, her voice was so beautiful, so clear and melodious like he remembered. But this Mandana was younger, this Mandana was younger then the Mandana when they had first met. He wondered why the bond was there, did this other Nero have more time with Mandana, was it possible she was already with child? But still, he couldn't set off his trap if Mandana was in one of those blasted Federation ships...could he?

His Mandana was dead...this wasn't his Mandana. But his heart ached with sorrow, the bond felt like it had been stung, softly throbbing but the damage was still there. The only reason he hadn't gone insane like some of the others who hadn't been so fortunate to have had bonds this far back was because of this Mandana.

**_NO! Go back, _**Nero thought.

_Trouble...Vulcan...Help..._Her thoughts were young, incomplete, she wasn't used to using the bond; he worried about this Nero and this Mandana's relationship. The bond should have been more solid, he shouldn't even be able to communicate with this Mandana.

End Chapter

A/N: I researched some words on the romulan language, it looked cool, hope it wasn't annoying. Here are the definition/explanation, if your curious.

Aihr~This is

Hnafirh'rau~let me(us) see (it) -He's referring to the child obviously.

Rhi-Five

Fvailn-pet/riding beast -I think of it as a large fluffy dog, and I think the extra letters at the end make it female because the other one given was Fvai.

-Khoi~Cease -according to the small dictionary i looked at this is mostly used on a ship, and since he's been out in space for so long I've decided to let the lines between home and space blur a little.

Aehallh~monster/ghost

H'ta Fvau~ come back here-I thought i might have cleared it up when i had her repeat it by saying come back home-I tried to throw in clues to what they were saying.

Hwiiy~you are

Ssuej-d'lfv~do you understand -he's referring to the fact that she wasn't real.

Rha-rh'e~indeed -this can also be 'is that so' 'oh yeah' so i figure this is a more sarcastic/snide way of saying yes.

Sseikae~Hyena, its an insult in romulan, the explanation was really long but i boiled it down to insult. -I love ot when couples turn an insult into an endearment its just cute.

-YEAH! I UPDATED!_

next chapter~ will Mandana dream about nero to before she meets him? well, next chapter their meeting. prepare to see a confused Nero and a crew or Romulans that don't want to fight anymore! but they still may fight because they started it.

Oh yes~~if that annoying Quote thing keeps popping up I'm sorry; I clicked the spell check and every time I delete them and write some more and then recheck spell check it kept popping back up. So Just ignore that...well I guess you already did if your reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not Own…obviously since Spock is not doing something very Un-Vulcan.

A/N: It's been such a long wait…so sorry for being away; its WoW, I've been playing it like crazy! Lvl 27 W00t! I will update very soon with the next chapter so sorry that this one is so short!

Cpt. Pike smiled at Mandana, she glowered. He knew perfectly well that she didn't want to serve on the same ship as that…That...Vulcan! Half-Vulcan, but still! The audacity of that man! He had insulted her, albeit unintentionally, on her first day at Star Fleet Academy.

Something along the lines of "You should learn to control your emotion more cadet, Romulan's being a close cousin to Vulcan's, you should know the risks and the…" but he seemed to stop himself before saying shame or some other word that he had been taught to say by his parents when it came to showing emotion of any kind.

She sighed finally, relenting under his warm fatherly smile of pride—he wanted the best engineer she would give him the best engineer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not Own…obviously since Spock is not doing something very Un-Vulcan.

A/N: so sorry if its hard to read I typed it up on my cellphone~see how dedicated i was the idea came to me when there was no computer around so I sat an emailed myself for over an hour!

_She sighed finally, relenting under his warm fatherly smile of pride—he wanted the best engineer she would give him the best engineer._

"Mr. Spock," captain pike greeted the vulcan when he came out of the lift. Madana glared at pike, he knew how much she hated that man.  
"Captain," he replied going to his console, "Madana," he nodded at her. She glared. He had the audacity to look at her when he replied but he didn't give the captain the same attention! "Egineering reports ready for launch." He looked at her again raising his brow slightly and smirking.  
"Thank you." Captain pike said, he did his little walk around his chair, something he always did in class, it was like his signature move. He turned to adress the bridge. "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstances than we can aford today. Her christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." He sat and pressed a button on the armrest. Madana thought it was highly illogical to have buttons that did things on the armrest. "All decks. This is captian pike. Prepare for immediate departure." He clicked the button again and leaned on the other armrest. Maybe captain pike knew how illogical it was to have the buttons on armrest as well. "Helm, thrusters."  
"Moorings retracted, captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired. Seperating from spacedock.." the helmsman pushed a lever up slowly. "The fleets cleared the spacedock, captain. All ships ready for warp." Madana could feel the U.S.S. Enterprise humming with life under her feet. Like a sentinet being it sang its birth and arrival to space. Madana was close to tears it was so beautiful, like the songs of extinct humpback whales of earth.  
"Set course for vulcan." The captain ordered.  
"Aye-aye, captain. Course laid in."  
"Maximum warp. Punch it."  
The helmsman pushed another lever forward. Madana could hear the stall, she watched as the other ships shot forward and dissapear into warp space. The lieutenant had made a cadets error and forgot to disengage the external inertial dampener.  
Pike gave him a look that was a cross between amused and annoyed."lieutenant, where is helmsman mckenna?"  
"He has lungworm, sir, he couldn't report to his post. I'm hikaru sulu."  
"And you are a pilot, right?"  
"Very much so, sir. I'm not sure what's wrong here."  
"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked trying to ease the lieutenants anxiety by making a light joke that was older than him. Madana knew this to be a human action to calm down the other since it was obviously his first attempt at flying a flagship.  
"No. I'll figure it out. I'm just..." sulu smiled, taking a deep breathe, the captain wasn't furious and kicking him off the bridge. He checked everything major and still didn't see the problem. Parking break indeed.  
"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Madana asked. When pike smiled at her and glanced between her and spock, she realised they had spoken at the same time.  
Hikaru tapped a serious of buttons frowning but he turned to give her his thanks, the same could not be said to spock. Madana loved and hated the touch screens that were all around the ship. Call her paranoid but if power was shut off, the safetie's and back ups were all in the computers. Nothing outside. It was something she was developing with scott before he was temporarily booted to delta vega. She would have to convince the captain to stop by there after they solved the paranoid vulcan problems.  
"Ready for warp sir,"  
"Let's punch it,"

"Egines at maximum warp. Captain."  
"Russain whiz kid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?" Pike joked. Madana knew he was joking because he had a pretty good memory when it came to students and crew members. He could probably recite all the names who had served under him and tell you who had died and what their family was currently doing.  
"Ensign chekov, pavel andreievich, sir."  
"Fine, chekov, pavel andreievich. Begin ship wide mission broadcast."  
"Yes, sir. Happy too." Madana giggled at his young enthusiasm. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He turned to the computer screen and tapped it awake. " ensign authorization code nine-five-wictor-wictor-two."  
I/authorization not recognized/I  
"Ensign authorization code nine-five-" he made a face as he bit his tongue."victor-victor-two." Madana knew how hard the russian teen found pronnouncing his 'v(s)''.  
I/access granted intra-ship communication active/I  
The human expression for what he did next was 'smile for the camera' before he adopted a serious face like he was about to give you the easiest way to remember the answers to a test because his brilliant mind had already rapped itself around it.  
"May I have your attention, please? At 2200 hours, telementry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, starfleet received a distress signal from the vulcan high comman. That their palnet was expireincing saismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of vulcan and assist in evactuations if neccesary. We should be arriving at vulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

A/n: I just spent a whole hour txting this to my email adress! Send me love peoples! 


End file.
